Persona 4 Abridged Episode 8
Persona 4 Abridged Episode 08 is the eighth episode of the P4A series and is focused on the protagonist's school camping trip and the introduction of new character Naoki Konishi. Episode Summary The investigation is temporarily put to a halt when the protagonists must prepare for the annual Yasogami High School camping trip. The brother of the late Saki Konishi shares his feelings with the group. Cast (In order of appearance) Major Characters * Margaret: IHateToBeThatGuyBut * Chie Satonaka: Linkzeldi * Yukiko Amagi: IHateToBeThatGuyBut * Yosuke Hanamura: Kurohei * Yu Narukami: Stapledlimbs * Nanako Dojima: TechnoVA * Ryotaro Dojima: Corgi * Hanako Ohtani: N/A * Kanji Tatsumi: trans-spam * Naoki Konishi: Pandasiah * Saki Konishi: Homestuckmofo * Aika Nakamura: Turntechgodhime * Kinshiro Morooka: SlowkingCole Nameless Extras * Asshole Student: Kurohei * Rude Student: Bonez180 * Terrible Student: Corgi Music Credits * (0:00) - (0:25) "The Poem For Everyone's Souls" - Shoji Meguro * (0:25) - (0:29) “P4A Theme Naoki Version” - SlowkingCole, Stapledlimbs, Pandasiah * (0:29) - (0:40) "Like a dream come true" - Shoji Meguro * (0:43) - (1:22) "Theme of Junes" - Ryota Kozuka * (1:31) - 1:36) "Bitch Please" - Death Grips * (1:36) - (2:03) "How much?" - Shoji Meguro * (2:08) - (2:10) "海へ行こーぜ" - Shoji Meguro * (2:24) - (2:30) "Tea Break" - Shoji Meguro * (2:37) - (3:14) "Keronin MAGIC!" - Atsushi Kitajoh * (4:08) - (4:56) "Everyday Sunshine" - Shoji Meguro * (5:18) - (6:06) "Reverie" - Shoji Meguro * (6:39) - (7:21) "Reasoning" - Shoji Meguro * (7:30) - (7:44) "Iwatodai Station" - Shoji Meguro * (8:03) - (8:36) / (9:22) - (9:45) "specialist" - Shoji Meguro * (9:08) - (9:17) "The Power of the Heart (P4ver.)" - Ryota Kozuka Development Notes The episode's writing began on 4/25/15 and was completed on 7/5/15 with Bonez180 only able to make it to the first writing session. Recording began on 7/7/15. The editing spanned across a few months due to scheduling conflicts. The latter half of the episode was completed during the week of Thanksgiving while most of the former half was worked on throughout mid September. * SlowkingCole's lines on 7/7/15 * Kurohei's lines on 7/15/15 * Corgi's lines on 9/2/15 * Linkzeldi's lines on 9/3/15 * IHateToBeThatGuyBut's lines on 9/7/15 and 1/22/16 * TechnoVA's lines on 9/10/15 * Stapledlimbs's lines on 9/10/15 * Homestuckmofo's lines on 9/12/15 * trans-spam's lines on 9/17/15 and 11/27/15 * Bonez180's lines on 9/21/15 * Pandassiah's lines on 9/30/15 * Turntechgodhime's lines on 12/29/15 Opening/Ending Credits * The opening credits were by Pandasiah as Naoki Konishi. * The song used was specialist by Shoji Meguro from the Persona 4 soundtrack which was used earlier in the episode. Post-Credits * Yu returns home from the camping trip and is greeted by Nanako. He is a changed man. Trivia * This episode marked the beginning of a Persona 4 Abridged writing binge. The day it was completed, writing immediately began for episode 9 with additional scripts being written later in that week. * This episode marks the second longest gap between episodes, which was due in part by the busy lives of voice actors stopping them from finding time to record as well as the editor focusing more attention towards school. * The episode was promised around the end of summer 2015, but not everyone could record then, and by the time people had recorded lines, SlowkingCole was having to spend all of his free time reading for this three literature classes. Hecked up big time. Category:P4A Episodes Category:Persona 4 Abridged